The Beginning Of My New Life
by Katya Romanov
Summary: My name is Carra Mazur. My mother is dead. My father is a heartless mobster and i am just like him. I've had to be tough to survive. I am moroi and just found out i have 2 dhamphir siblings. I will find them... This is my first fan fic. Criticism welcome
1. Prologue

**This is my very first fan fiction. All criticisms are welcome. **

**Any ideas on how to improve my writing are welcome also.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Academy or its characters, they belong to Richelle Mead.**

_Prologue:_

Love never lasts. This is something I learnt long ago. My parents; well their love was a joke.

My father never loved my mother, or so my aunt says when I visited her on her deathbed. My mother is dead too. Died just after I was born, leaving me to be raised by my cheating ass of a mobster father.

I am told that I am just like my father. Some say I am worse. They say I have no mercy, no concept of pain. I fight for what I want until I get it, no matter the cost.

My father was so disappointed that I was a girl. But I learnt behind his back. He wanted a son. I became a warrior. My father put me through countless tests, and I did them, I passed them all, I wanted him to be proud to have me for a daughter, but he couldn't even do that no matter what I did to please him.

So when my aunt told me I had a brother and a sister I decided to find them. You see I have siblings, yes they both maybe dhamphirs but they are my family.

My father soon learnt that I was not to be tormented, and how uncaring I could be. I asked him about them and when he smiled at me telling me that a stupid girl like me doesn't need to know, well let's just say he soon told me.

I was given two names: Rosemarie Hathaway and Hunter Jones. If you were wondering how I got those names out of my father, well I guess I am worse than him, I tortured my father to get those names.

I am Carramaena Mazur and I am off to find my family, starting with my brother Hunter.


	2. Chapter one

**Hey guys, sorry for taking so long to update but my computer was playing up and wouldn't let me use Microsoft word, but its fixed now. **

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own Vampire Academy or its characters. Richelle Mead does.**

_Chapter one:_

I leave the room after releasing my father from the ropes binding him smiling. My guardian just shakes his head at me.

"What am I going to do with you Carra?" He says, I laugh.

"Love me, feed me, never leave me" I say giving him the puppy dog eyes. He laughs at that.

"I can't leave you, remember I'm your guardian" He says. I roll my eyes.

"Love you too Jayce," I say sarcastically. "Now let's go pack, I want to find Hunter"

I head to my room and pack a bag of clothes. I pack my gold cards, and my cash, my charger, as well as my weapons. Then I put on my black mini dress (Pic on profile) and Black high heeled boots, attaching a silver stake in its holder onto my left thigh and slide 2 silver daggers into the specially made slots in my boots. I grab my bag and phone before walking out my door and meeting Jayce down stairs.

"Carramaena Mazur! Get In Here Right Now!" Abe yells from his office. I grin at Jayce and he sighs as I head into the lounge room then through the door leading to his office. I walk straight in and stand in front of him. Daddy dearest has cleaned himself up. He looks at me and smiles.

"What the hell are you smiling at?" I ask him acidly.

"I'm finally proud to call you my daughter" Abe says

"You have got to be freaking joking me, your proud that I tortured you. Then again you are insane" I exclaim.

"If you really want to find you brother and sister, go to the Alchemists, they will tell you all you need to know. Here is their address" Abe says and hands me a card. I grab it then turn to head out, but not before I hear him mutter "she finally turned out the way I wanted"

I quickly leave fuming at my father. Jayce and I then grab our things then stick them in the car. We get into my red Mercedes S600 Guard then head off towards Alchemist headquarters.

"What did he say?" Jayce says whilst driving.

"Nothing" I tell him still fuming,

"Carra, Don't try that bullshit with me, I know you and _your father_ too well" Jayce says sneering the words 'your father'. I sigh angrily

"That asshole is proud of me for what I did to him" I tell him.

"What!" He exclaims, and i don't say anything.

"let me guess, this is the way he wanted you to turn out" Jayce says looking at me.

"Keep your eyes on the Road!" i snap at him and he chuckles, and then looks at me alarmed.

"He did want you to be like this?" Jayce asks. I nod. He shakes his head, and turns on the radio. I sigh and look at Jayce sadly. He is pissed off, I know him too well, and he feels that he hasn't protected me. I sit back in my seat and listen to the radio. I grin as ' just the way you are' by Bruno mars comes on. I look at Jayce to find him smiling as well. Both of us remembering the night i made him take off, and he had a few too many drinks.

*FLASHBACK*

"_Come on Jayce you never have time off" i whine at him._

"_Because i have to protect you Carra" Jayce tells me seriously. I glare at him._

"_I will get Abe to give me 2 temporary guardians for tonight then, but you are going to relax tonight" I order. _

"_fine." He says giving in. _

_Later that night, Jayce, the 2 guardians, my best friend Kaelyn, her 2 guardians and i all get into the van and head to the karaoke bar. Once we reached the bar the guardians scanned the area then allowed Kaelyn and i to get out of the van, i grab Kaelyns hand and drag her into the bar. Jayce, Kaelyn and i had a few drinks that night. Then we made Jayce sing. Bruno mars's song 'just the way you are' came on and Jayce began singing to some random chick._

"_Oh her eyes, her eyes;  
Make the stars look like they're not shining.  
Her hair, her hair;  
Falls perfectly without her trying._

She's so beautiful;  
And I tell her every day.

Yeah; I know, I know,  
When I compliment her  
She won't believe me.  
And it's so, it's so  
Sad to think that she don't see what I see.

But every time she asks me "do I look okay?",  
I say:

When I see your face,  
There's not a thing that I would change.  
Cause you're amazing,  
Just the way you are.  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for a while.  
'Cause girl you're amazing,  
Just the way you are.

Yeah, Her lips, her lips;  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me.  
Her laugh, her laugh;  
She hates but I think it's so sexy.  
She's so beautiful,  
And I tell her every day.

Oh you know, you know, you know  
I never ask you to change.  
If perfect's what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same.

So, don't even bother asking  
If you look okay;  
You know I say:

When I see your face,  
There's not a thing that I would change.  
'Cause you're amazing,  
Just the way you are.  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for a while.  
Cause girl you're amazing,  
Just the way you are.

The way you are.  
The way you are.  
Girl you're amazing,  
Just the way you are.

When I see your face,  
There's not a thing that I would change.  
'Cause you're amazing,  
Just the way you are.  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for a while.  
'Cause girl you're amazing,  
Just the way you are.

Yea-eah."

_By the end of the Song Kaelyn and i were laughing so hard we were on the floor clutching our stomaches and crying. After that we all decided to go home._

*END FLASHBACK*

I smile at him just as we pull up at the Alchemist's headquarters.

**Hey guys. I hope this is ok. I kow its a bit short, but i was trying to get it done. Any ideas on how to improve are welcome. Thanks.**


End file.
